


I work till I break

by Pinxku



Series: The world of Avengers (mainly Tony Centric) [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Mental Breakdown, Overworked Tony Stark, Panic Attacks, Post-Avengers (2012), The team lives in the Tower, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Angst, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinxku/pseuds/Pinxku
Summary: Being Tony is not as easy as people think.Tony is overworked and stressed. He promised to finish a project to Pepper and has been working over 96 hours. He can't let her down again.Jarvis makes him take a breakThe team manages to accidentally break his work while he is doing that.Tony has a breakdown/panic attack





	I work till I break

Tony was stressed... Again. Actually stressed seems to be his emotional state a lot lately. 

Stressed, tired, stressed, annoyed oh and did he say stressed yet?

For some reason,(probably his own fault) people seem to think that being a genius billionaire is easy. Well, let me tell you it's not.

Well... If you were like Hammer who seriously has no brains like what so ever just money and people who do it all for him. Then yes life is easy.

But Tony who is not Hammer (thank God) actually has a lot of genius in him. He also has a lot of work and responsibilities. He might not be the CEO anymore but he still is the head of the RnD, he makes all the coolest toys for his team and something more save for SHIELD cause he will never give those guys anything too dangerous. Like all they had was a nuke and look where that went.

Aaaand then there are those stupid meeting and galas Pepper makes him go. Meetings just are so boring and he seriously hates galas. He used to go to parties even though he hated them but at least there were pretty girls and guys there but now that he has stopped the whole playboy business it's even worse now.

So with all that Tony doesn't have much time. Or at all actually.

And don't get him wrong he loves working he loves to give his science bro all the nerdy stuff and stretchy pants, he loves to upgrade for his team. To make sure they are safe but as much as he hates to say it he too needs some sleep and food.

But not now. Not when he promised to finish this new design for Pepper. He is not going to let her down like he always does. It's gonna be done and Pepper is going to see that everything is fine and like they use to be even though they are not together anymore.

Stupid human needs are going to wait as long as it takes cause he has better stuff to do right now and coffee is just fine. Totally. Fine. No problem, nada. Nooope.

And if he has been running in coffee for the past 4 days. Has it been 4 days? It's hard to tell when doing science. It's completely fine.

"Sir if I may might I suggest taking a break?"

"Not now J I have to finish this"

"But sir it has been over 96 hours since you have eaten anything. I must insist you take a break for your own safety" 

Tony should probably be worried but is not cause he is so proud. His small baby AI with a beautiful British accent is growing up and standing up against him.

"Mmm fine... Just a small break okay?" The genius gives in.

"I am delighted to hear that" Tony could not help himself and smiles at that when he walks out of his workshop.

✿✿✿

The rest of the team is on Clint's floor for a change. Usually, they would be on the common room but Thor had been little too excited while playing Mario Cart that he broke the TV. So now they were here in Clint's living room. Playing Mario cart. Obviously.

It was Clint, Steve, Nat, and Thor actually while Bruce sat in the sofa reading something ("It's not good for me unless you want the other guy here to play" he had said). 

Natasha was winning as usual but surprisingly Thor was the one on second, Steve Third and Clint last.

"I don't understaaaaaand hooow???", Clint whines as Steve passes him.

Steve just smiles at him cheekily.

The archer throws away the controller and looks around.

" Hey has anyone seen Tony lately?" He asks as he surveys the room.

"Uh no I haven't"

"No"

"Nej"

"He is probably working still," Bruce suggests. "I wanted to do an experiment with him a few days ago but he was busy"

"Huh. The guy usually always agrees to work with you no matter what. Must be very important" Clint says thoughtfully.

A silence falls.

"We should probably go check on him?" Steve then finally breaks the silence.

"Yeah, that man seems to have no regard on taking care of himself. I like the upgrades but I wouldn't want him to harm himself for me" Clint agrees. To Clint Tony is like that little brother that annoys you but you love him anyway. And pranks are just so much fun with that guy.

He is pretty sure Tony has warmed himself into everyone's heart even with the rocky start he had heard they had.

So they all make way to the elevator.

✿✿✿

When the elevator stops they all walk out and are soon at the workshop door. The door was open for once so they knock because last time Clint didn't it was a mistake. Let's just say he was scarred for life.

They then walked in only to find a full mess of a workshop and no genius, billionaire, ex-playboy philanthropist anywhere.

"Wow he sure is messy," Clint says as he looks around. They don't usually get to go into the shop for reasons Clint can't remember. Well except Bruce but that's no surprise.

"Yeah. Uh, Jarvis? Where's Tony?" Steve asks as he too takes looking around?

"Sir is currently at the kitchen eating" Jarvis answers smoothly.

"You couldn't tell that before we came here?" Clint questions.

"You didn't ask"

Clint sighs as he shakes his head. Damn Tony and his damn A.I.

"The man of iron is truly skilled" Thor bellows as he looks at a wall full of different machines.

"I kno- omg that is a lot of suits." Clint stares at the podium full of different suits. He can feel the others coming next to him.

"Oh, what are ya guys doing here?" A voice suddenly asks.

And then there's a crash.

✿✿✿

Tony is standing in the elevator. He is excited. His new model is almost ready and then Pepper will be proud and he will help people!

He walks in the workshop and is surprised to find his team in there. So naturally, he asks why are they here. In his save space

"Oh, what are ya guys doing here?"

And then everything goes to slo-mo and happens fast at the same time.

He can see them jump in surprise. And Thor is there. Near his workbench. Where the new design is. And then he crushes it. 

No.

He can't hear the crunch over his heartbeat.

All he can see that it's ruined now. Gone. Destroyed. Ruined. Waisted.

He tries to pull up a mask over his panic. He doesn't think it's working.

He doesn't hear the apologies from Thor ("oh my I am so sorry Anthony!" or see the dread over Bruce's face or the worry in Clints or the way Natasha and Steve exchange looks. He doesn't hear Jarvis.

He tries to make a comment on how it's fine. But he feels like crying.

"It's fine big guy absolutely fine. No problem, it's good, I'll just start over. No worry. Jarvis save the last 96 hours we just just..."

His breathing is picking up. He can feel his is breathing but he doesn't get any air and it's ruined and Pepper is going to be so disappointed. Again. And why can't he breathe? He can't he he can't help! 

It's ruined

Gone

Such a disappointment

Stupid

Why did he take a break?

CAN'T BREATH

✿✿✿

The team watches in horror as the machine breaks. It was probably very important cause Tony's eyes go all classy panic creeping in all the sudden and he looks like he was about to cry. 

Thor tries to apologize but it seems like don't doesn't hear anything. And then his face goes like a half-mask they hate but it doesn't seem to be working fully.

And suddenly Tony is talking his eyes filling with panic. His breathing quickens and then he is having a full panic attack/breakdown.

Bruce immediately jumps into action as Tony's legs seem to give out and he falls to the floor The doctor quickly catching him.

The others watch helplessly as Bruce puts Tony's head between his legs and tries to comfort the man to make him breath slower.

It takes several minutes but eventually, Tony calms down and falls bonelessly on Bruce. The exhaustion from sleep deprivation and panic quickly taking hold.

Yet he still tries to get up. Which Bruce will not accept. He might not be that kind of doctor but he knows better to let Tony work now.

"No Bruuuuce lemme go! I need to remake it. I promised pep and she's gonna be so disappointed!" He tries but Bruce won't let him go.

"No Tony you need to sleep. You just had a panic attack" 

"I'm fine! Let me goo!" Tony whines

"Sorry man but the doc is right," Clint tries as he sadly watches the genius struggle weakly.

Bruce just holds him and starts carding his fingers through his hair. It feels really nice...

Soon Tony's words turn to slur and his struggling slows as he falls asleep on Bruce's lap.

They carry him carefully into bed and tuck him in.

They then inform Pepper about what happened and that the new design will be delayed.

Pepper, of course, understood little horrified about what had happened. 

When Tony wakes up Bruce is still there playing with his hair.

"Sorry" he mumbles

He can't believe he broke down in front of the team. Omg that's a big nono

"It's okay don't apologize" Bruce murmurs.

Tony soon falls asleep again.

When he wakes up again Bruce still there smiles at him. Tony weakly smiles back. The doctor then makes him eat despite his whining. 

Later on, Tony goes back to work. Thor comes later apologize careful about where he goes he downright bows! Tony of course little pissed but still accepts the apology.

He remakes the design in record time thanks to the old notes but it's still late for what he promised. Pepper doesn't mind though and hugs Tony when he gives it to her.

All seems good. Unfortunately, the others seemed to found out about how busy he is and his workload seemed to go down a bit. 

He suspects Jarvis tipped them off the traitor. But at least he has more free time now.

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I'm very very proud of this.
> 
> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Comments and kudos fuel me! (Like really they do)
> 
> ALSO
> 
> I wanna write more so plz send me avengers promts. (Hoping Tony centric)
> 
> Also Come prompts or give promts on Tumbler name is Pinxku22


End file.
